


Monk Joins Discord

by WaitingForJudgment



Series: SPR Joins Discord [5]
Category: Ghost Hunt
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25218004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaitingForJudgment/pseuds/WaitingForJudgment
Summary: It seems Monk has more than just his band to thank for his recent popularity...
Series: SPR Joins Discord [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1826725
Kudos: 7





	Monk Joins Discord

**Author's Note:**

> This is a challenge from my GH discord. To write how a GH character finds the Discord channel. The channel is amazing and if you want to join us you are more than welcome.
> 
> We have GH and general chats, here is the link if you want it: https://discord.gg/ZytnrQf

Something was going on. Monk knew this for a fact. His band was not nearly popular enough for him to be getting this amount of attention on the streets. And besides, these people shouldn’t know to call him ‘Monk’.

Mulling over what might be the cause for this recent phenomena, he didn’t hear the voice calling out from behind him.

“-onk! Monk!” the voice cried. Monk glanced over his shoulder. Surely the person wasn’t calling to him. Yet, there they were. Two young women ran toward him, waving their hands for attention.

Seeing that their target had stopped, the women lowered their arms and raced the final few metres toward him.

“Monk!” the one of the left cried out. “I can’t believe it’s you!”

“Yeah!” cried the second girl. “I always thought the descriptions were going to be wrong but yours is really accurate.”

“What are you talking about?” he looked between the two women.

They gasped. “You don’t know?”

“Know what?” he was alarmed now. Just what was going on?!

One of the girls brought out her phone and pulled up a website. Passing the phone to Monk, he looked down at the screen and nearly dropped the phone.

_What?!_

bringing the phone to his face, he scrolled through the _many_ stories about the SPR team. Mindlessly, he passed the phone back to the woman and excused himself.

Returning to his apartment, he pulled out his laptop and searched for the stories himself. _There were so many_.

Horrified, he clicked on the first story he found. Reading through the story it didn’t seem so bad. Just completely inaccurate regarding the paranormal and his relationship with Ayako.

Because there was no way - none whatsoever - that he had romantic feelings for that old hag.  
  


_“Take your pathetic sexual tension and get out.”_   
  


Monk shook his head. That was just Naru being a prick. There _was no_ sexual tension between him and the old woman.

Clicking on another fic, he saw it was a Mai/Naru pairing. He let out a laugh. Those two just needed to get together already.

Reading through to the end, he found the following note:

> _For anyone who is interested in joining a discord channel full of GH fans having fun, here is the link:_ https://discord.gg/ZytnrQf

What was discord?

A quick google later and Monk had the program downloaded and the channel pulled up.

 _Username?_ That was easy.

-> **Norio** is here. We hope you brought pizza.

Chuckling a little at the introduction, he started to scroll through the various channels set up.

 _Music-and-videos_? He clicked into the channel and was surprised to see some of his own band’s music included.

 _Well, they have good taste._ _What’s this? Fanfiction recs?_

Clicking on the link, he found various recs for fanfictions. Even categorised by pairing and author.

Clicking one at random, Monk found himself drawn into yet more stories of the SPR team.


End file.
